bitburnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Source-Files
Source-Files are a type of persistent upgrade that are more powerful than Augmentations. Source-Files are received by destroying a BitNode. There are many different BitNodes in the game and each BitNode will grant a different Source-File when it is destroyed. A Source-File can be upgraded by destroying its corresponding BitNode a second or third time (AKA playing through that BitNode again). It can be upgraded to a maximum of level 3. List of all Source-Files Bitnode 1 - Source Genesis: # Lets the player start with 32 GB of RAM on their home computer. It increases all the player's multipliers by 16%. # Increases the multiplier amount by 8%, totaling a multiplier of 24%. # Increases the multiplier amount again by 4%, totaling a multiplier of 28%. Bitnode 2 - Rise of the Underworld: # Increases the player's crime success rate, crime money, and charisma multipliers by 20%. # Increases the multipliers by 10%, totaling 30%. # Increases the multipliers once more by 5%, totaling 35%. Bitnode 3 - Corporatocracy #This Source-File lets you create corporations on other BitNodes. Increases your charisma and company salary multipliers by 8%. #Increases your charisma and company salary multipliers by 12%. #Increases your charisma and company salary multipliers by 14%. Bitnode 4 - The Singularity #Lets you access and use the Singularity Functions in other BitNodes #Additional Singularity Functions #Additional Singularity Functions Bitnode 5 - Artificial Intelligence #Grants you a special new stat called Intelligence. Raise all of your hacking-related multipliers by 8% #Raise all of your hacking-related multipliers by 12% #Raise all of your hacking-related multipliers by 14% Bitnode 6 - Bladeburners #Allows you to access the NSA's Bladeburner Division in other BitNodes. Raise both the level and experience gain rate of all your combat stats by 8% #Raise both the level and experience gain rate of all your combat stats by 12% #Raise both the level and experience gain rate of all your combat stats by 14% Bitnode 7 - Bladeburners 2079 #This Source-File allows you to access the Bladeburner Netscript API in other BitNodes. Increase all of your Bladeburner multipliers by 8% #Increase all of your Bladeburner multipliers by 12% #Increase all of your Bladeburner multipliers by 14% Bitnode 8 - Ghost of Wall Street # Permanent access to WSE and TIX API. Increases your hacking growth multipliers by 12% #Ability to short stocks in other BitNodes. Increases your hacking growth multipliers by 18% #Ability to use limit/stop orders in other BitNodes. Increases your hacking growth multipliers by 21% Bitnode 9 - TBD # # # Bitnode 10 - TBD # # # Bitnode 11 - The Big Crash #Company favor increases BOTH the player's salary and reputation gain rate at that company by 1% per favor (rather than just the reputation gain). Increases the player's company salary and reputation gain multipliers by 24% #Increases the player's company salary and reputation gain multipliers by 36% #Increases the player's company salary and reputation gain multipliers by 42% Bitnode 12 - The Recursion #There is no maximum level for Source-File 12. Each level of Source-File 12 will increase all of your multipliers by 1%.